1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastening device which can be used in place of a fastening device comprising a bolt and a nut.
2. Background of the Invention
In the prior art, there have been generally used a bolt and a nut as a means for fixing a member to be fastened to a fastening member. In a fastening operation by a bolt and a nut, it is required to engage the nut with the bolt and to carry out a rotating operation by using a rotating tool so that there are problems that the fastening operation takes time and the nut itself is heavy to make weight saving difficult.